


Let it Snow

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired by Music, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Just some 'Consequences' Snow Fluff fic.





	Let it Snow

Lucy laughed as she watched her daughter picked up snow and throw it up in the air and giggle. They had a huge dumping of snow during the night. It was so heavy that Flynn had to dig them out of their house. It made Lucy glad that Holly wore a burgundy snowsuit otherwise she’d worry about losing her in the snow.

Bepo; their 6 month old chocolate brown French bulldog barked from somewhere in the snow. Every once and awhile he’d jump up out of the snow only fall back into it. The dog was just as excited as Holly about the fresh snow even though he had been hesitant at first. Lucy however was bundled up as she preferred watching from the sidelines.

“Mommy! Come play!” Holly shouted.

“Soon.” She said, she heard Frank Sinatra’s voice drift out from the house. She rolled her eyes as she turned to Flynn and gave him a droll look. “Really?” she asked as ‘Let it Snow’ played loudly from inside.

Flynn gave a cheeky grin and gave a shrug. “It’s apt.” he told her, he held out his hand. Snow drifted down into his hand.

Lucy laughed and shook her head at him, his smile broadened before she knew; he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Hey!” she complained as he dashed through the snow with ease due to his long legs. “Put me down.” She told him, as their daughter cheered them on for joining her.

“Ok.” Flynn said in a daring tone. Lucy didn’t like it one bit.

“No! gently.” She corrected as she didn’t want to be dumped into the snow. Flynn pulled her off his shoulder, instead of throwing her away he held her close. She slid down the front of his body. He gave her a mischievous grin as Lucy blushed.

“Gentle enough?” he asked her in a flirtatious manner.

“Yes,” she said a little breathless. She then shoved him back. He fell back; landing into the snow with a crunch as the snow compacted underneath him. She laughed evilly as she used the earlier leg holes he made to escape but in her haste; she lost her balance slipped.

“Oh!” she squealed in surprise before she face planted into the snow. She groaned as she felt Bepo walked over her back and licked her ear before he barked excitedly as if to alert them all he'd found her.

“Bepo, off.” Flynn ordered, the puppy scurried off Lucy and Flynn helped her up to her feet. She brushed the snow off her face and hair. Holly giggled wildly at them as she hugged a very excited Bepo.

“You ok?” Flynn asked her with a grin.

“Yes.” Lucy said with a laugh as she was covered in snow. “I’m good, but your CD is jumping.” She told him, Flynn turned his attention to the house indeed the CD was jumping and song was getting garbled.

“I’ll be back. Don’t make any snowmen without me.” Flynn told Lucy and Holly.

“No promises!” Lucy told him, she turned to Holly. "Want to build a snowdog?" she asked her.

"YES!" Holly exclaimed happily. 


End file.
